Jim Henson's Memorial Service
This video is filmed in church of May, 21 1990. Following the death of Jim Henson, two distinct memorial services were held, both of which featured Muppet performances. The two events have often been conflated with each other. Moreover, both have been confused by fans with the actual funeral. The event was also twice referred to as "Jim Henson's funeral" in the Australian paper Courier/Mail, in separate articles from 1990 and 2004, and elsewhere in the media. In addition, occasional rumors have claimed that the memorial (singular) was televised; on the contrary, despite brief clips in documentaries and news reports, neither event was recorded for television. As noted by one journalist, about the London event, "The only sadness about the memorial service for Jim Henson at St Paul's was that no one televised it." Both events were open to the public; the only stipulation, from instructions drafted by Henson in 1986, were that no one in attendance wear black.The other notable request was for the presence of a jazz band.[3]kBoth services were held in famous cathedrals; the first was held in New York City, and the second in London, to thus accommodate a greater number of Muppet performers, staff, and friends from the two regions where Henson had done the bulk of his work. The programs for both were fairly similar, but not identical; both combined hymns and Bible readings with remembrances from family and friends and Muppet performances, and both featured a solo by Big Bird and a gathered mass of puppeteers and Muppets for "Just One Person" as the closing song. An excerpt from a letter written by Henson four years before his death and addressed to his children was printed on the programs for both: "Please watch out for each other and love and forgive everybody. It's a good life, enjoy it." Brian Henson also read this excerpt, along with several others, during the St. John's Memorial service. Another memorable quote touched on Jim Henson's feelings about death: "It feels strange writing this kind of thing while I'm still alive, but it wouldn't be easy to do after I go." St. John's Memorial The New York memorial was held at the Cathedral of St. John the Divine on May 21, 1990, just five days after Henson's death. (Less than two years later, the same cathedral would host the memorial for Richard Hunt.) The service began with an organ rendition of the Sesame Street theme song, and "Rainbow Connection" from The Muppet Movie. Then the Dirty Dozen Brass Band entered, playing "A Closer Walk with Thee", followed by clergy, the church choir, and family. Harry Belafonte was present, paying tribute to Henson: "There is no question about Jim Henson's great artistry and the extent to which we have all been touched by it. Greater than his artistry was his humanity." Colorful butterflies on metal stems, crafted by the Muppet Workshop, were distributed to mourners, who waved them while Belafonte sang "Turn the World Around." A barefoot dancer in a sequined costume and painted face danced waving a foot-tall butterfly. In addition to Big Bird singing "Bein' Green" and the "Just One Person" closing, Muppet numbers included the male performers singing "Baby Face" in the voices of the chickens, "It's in Every One of Us" and "You Are My Sunshine" in their own voices, Kevin Clash rendering "Lydia the Tattooed Lady" in the voice of Elmo, Richard Hunt and Frank Oz singing "Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear" in the voices of Scooter and Fozzie Bear, Jerry Nelson singing "Halfway Down the Stairs" in Robin the Frog's voice, Nelson and Steve Whitmiresinging "Wemblin' Fool" in the voices of Gobo Fraggle and Wembley Fraggle, Frank Oz singing "Cottleston Pie" in the voice of Fozzie, and Dave Goelz singing "I'm Going to Go Back There Someday" in the voice of Gonzo.[7] The service closed with the Dirty Dozen Brass Band playing "When the Saints Go Marching In." Titles: #Rainbow Connection (Organ Version) #New Orleans Style Funeral March - The Dirty Dozen Brass Band #I Am The Resurrection And The Life - The Cathedral School Choir #Opening Prayer #Welcome and Letters From Children - Richard Hunt #Jerry Juhl #When The River Meets The Sea - Jerry Nelson and Louise Gold #Allelu Kurton #Duncan Kenworthy #Harry Belafonte #Turn the World Around - Harry Belafonte #Frank Oz #Rainbow Connection #Jon Stone #Bein Green - Big Bird (Caroll Spinney) #Bernie Brillstein #Michael K. Frith #Fearless Leader - Jerry Nelson #Bring Him Home - Louise Gold #Jim Henson's Spirit #Jim Henson's Eulogy #Psalm 121 and Gloria Patri - The Cathedral School Choir #Jane Henson #The Reading of Jim Henson's Letters - Cheryl and Brian Henson #Richard Hunt #Jim's Favorite Songs - The Muppet Performers #Into Your Hands #(Finale) When The Saints Go Marching In - The Dirty Dozen Brass Band Category: Funerals